A conventional cultivating apparatus, as described in Japanese Patent Kokoku Publication No. 56689/1991, is an apparatus to supply water to plants.
The above cultivating apparatus is configured such that porous pipes buried in soil are connected to a water source via a water supplying hose. The water is forced to ooze out to soil from the porous pipe connected to the water supplying hose, with the effect of a difference of negative pressure due to the lower water level of the water source than the porous pipe, thereby supplying water to the roots of cultivated plants through soil.
However, regarding this cultivating apparatus in accordance with the conventional example, water is supplied in soil with the use of the difference of negative pressure due to the level of the water source and through soil. Therefore, only if a pinhole is made in the water supplying hose, water supply becomes impossible, and time and effort are required for maintenance.
Furthermore, when an attempt is made to supply a proper amount of water depending on the types of the soil, cultivated plants and the like, fine adjustment is required, and the adjustment is not easy.
Moreover, regarding the above-mentioned cultivating apparatus, since water evaporate through soil, a large amount of water is required to be supplied, resulting in losing too much water.
In addition, since the cultivating apparatus requires soil, the entire size of the apparatus tends to be large; furthermore, soil spills cause stained floors, thereby making the apparatus not suitable for indoor use.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problems, an object of this invention is to provide a cultivating apparatus with easy maintenance, water conservation, easy miniaturization and indoor cultivation.